Teen Titans: Apex Predator
by RapeMan
Summary: Apex predators are predators with few to no predators of their own, residing at the top of their food chain. Those predators that are not preyed upon in the wild. An apex predator is an animal who has no natural predators in its ecosystem. What does this mean for the Titans and the rest of the DC universe?


Before I start the story I will give an overview of the DC universe in my story. Some character may seem OOC, which is simply because I'm not using just the T.V. show, but also using the comics and DC animated movies. Follow the links in my profile for characters looks and other important images.

Groups included- my story will include the teen titans, young justice, the justice league, the hive, the brother hood of evil, and potentially more.

Titans-

Robin- the young justice Robin will be the head of the Teen Titans. He is 16 and left young justice because he felt that batman was still treating him like a child and he also wanted to make a name for himself and not continue to be 'and Robin'.

Cyborg- His attitude will be a combination of the cartoon Cyborg and the Justice League: Doom movie. He will be a lot more serious in my story but will still be a good companion to Beast Boy. Concerning Starfire and Raven, he will act like a typical big brother, as that is what he sees himself. He is the oldest Titans at 18.

Starfire- Starfire will pretty much follow the cartoon. Her appearance is the same and her attitude is mostly the same, with maybe a few moments crossing into her comic book attitude. She has aged 17 years.

Beast Boy- As with Starfire he will mostly follow the cartoon, with the biggest changes being instead of being a normal human with shape shifting abilities, he is a bit stronger than a human of his size (like a football player, he can lift about 300 pounds), his is more durable than a normal human, and heals faster (not like Wolverine fast, more like a broken bone will take a few days to heal instead of months fast). His age is 14 making him the youngest.

Raven- As above, so below. There will be some changes but they are with her emotions and as such it would be impractical to list in its entirety so I will simply mention it. Her look is a little different and age is 15.

Young Justice and Justice League- the only change here is that instead of Dick Grayson's Robin, Tim Drake's Red Robin is in Young Justice.

My OC will be introduced through the story. Now on to the story.

**Intro**

"So you understand the assignment?"

"Infiltrate the police station; find and eliminate the thief." "

Yes. You will receive the other half of your payment when the job is done."

**Chapter 1**

At first glance this night looks like any other; other than a lack of a visible moon nothing in particular stands out. Upon closer inspection one would notice nothing awry; only with a highly trained eye would one notice the silent figure clad in black armor (see my profile for links). He is crouched motionless on a rooftop watching a police station. He crosses over to the next building, then leaps across the street and lands in an ally next to the police station; all with out making a single sound.

**16 hours later**

"Cyborg, don't let the others see this."

"Already done, are you alright?"

"Yea, my time in Gotham prepared me for this type of situation."

"So you've seen this before?" "I've seen dozen's of grisly murders, beatings, bombings, and every other heinous act conceivable; but no, I've never seen anything so…"

"You know what we have to do." Cyborg says placing a comforting hand on Robins shoulder.

"Yea, get the team back to the Tower on fill them in. I'll make the call."

"You sure you want to make it, I know you didn't exactly leave on a positive note."

"I'm sure." With that robin makes his way away from the crime scene and towards the shade of a tree. After watching his team leave in the Titan Car he activates his wrist mounted communicator.

"Dick."

"Bruce."

"It's good to here from you."

"No, not with what I have on my hands, I need you and the League."

"Why would you need the League?" At the question Robin moves his communicator so Batman can see the crime scene. "We'll be there by tonight."


End file.
